The Melody That Leads Our Fate
by NozoeliTrash
Summary: Ayase Eli's sense of purpose for music starts to vanish since she realized that becoming a violinist was never her dream alone. Scared of the future and confused of what she truly wants to do, one day she hears a soothing melody coming from another girl she meets a cold day of autumn, not knowing that would be the relationship to mark her start towards a new goal. -NOZOELI MUSIC AU
1. Chapter 1: A new melody

**A/N: Hello everyone! So, this is my first fic EVER. I mean, I've tried to do some but I just couldn't like them or didn't have the courage to post them, so they ended up becoming lost garbage in someplace of my old computer that's not even with me anymore.**

 **But this time, I think I'll be able to do a pretty good job. My main language is Spanish so if there's some problem regarding grammar, feel free to tell me, I'll be glad.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Love Live, just this AU fic that kind of blossomed from nowhere after seeing the picture made by Alphonse (** **Pixiv Id 21848)** **of Eli and Nozomi playing the violin and cello in some kind of restaurant. (IT'S BEAUTIFUL OMG)**

 **Also, I'm not a pro when it comes to music (I don't know how play any instrument besides the flute and can't even read the charts or whatever) but I'm doing my best to create the story and mini-studying for the music talk and plot to be relevant so… (don't hate me)**

 **Anyway, enjoy! Reviews will be much appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A new melody.

The cold autumn breeze caressed my reddened cheeks and nose as I brought up my dark blue scarf to cover my mouth that with every breath of air it made a fairly visible tiny cloud of steam in front of me, as I walked across the somewhat crowded street with my violin case in hand.

I had just finished a while ago my music classes which I attended so earnestly and strictly every day except for Sundays, the only day of the whole week I could probably relax and think of things I wanted to do for myself, but helplessly ended up practicing more because I had nothing else to do.

My life just consisted of music classes and the attempt to achieve the goal my grandmother imposed on me the very first moment she noticed I had the talent needed for music. I have a good ear and I'm also a quick learner, so it's naturally she'd feel the need to take advantage of these traits. She took for granted I was the blessed kid who would accomplish her dream in her place.

But I didn't hate music either. I liked it, and that's why I accepted to become the best violinist in the world. I remember feeling completely amazed by hearing my mom and my grandmother play back when we lived in Russia. They are actually very good music artists and we bear a well-known name in the music world. They have participated in highly difficult competitions and got a lot of prizes and trophies, though no one of us, even me, have ever achieved the goal of becoming number one. The closest I can ever get is second place, and mostly third place. Sometimes I think that maybe I'm just not suited for this, that maybe this isn't what I'm good at, and will never be, even though I like it so much, even though it was my dream. But my family has its faith in me, so I couldn't forgive me if I didn't at least try the best I can.

But now… that dream, or goal that I believed was only mine doesn't feel so deep and complete. It feels taken away. It feels empty.

It doesn't feel like it's mine anymore.

It doesn't feel like I'm the one to have it, but more like a curse that has possessed me. Like I'm the one who is being used to achieve something that I believed was my dream too.

"What do I even want to do now?"

Becoming the victim of this thought attacks once more I just stood still in the middle of the street, which now felt empty given the fact that I was totally immersed in my thoughts about pure existentialism. About what I should really do with my life, and that maybe all I've done until now has been in vain. I felt my shoulders being pushed by the people passing by, probably wondering why the hell was I standing there hampering the way, as I continued to wonder that maybe all my life until now, this last twenty years, have been meaningless. That instead of doing what I believed I wanted to do, I just played the role of a puppet for someone else's dream.

I felt like my sense of purpose was broken apart. Like I was losing everything and that I'd just end up disappearing right in that instant. Almost frozen by the cold, visible breezes that never ceased to lift up my golden hair and made it wave endlessly as the warm colored leaves kept falling from the huge trees whose nearly exposed branches covered up the sky above me.

"What do I really want to do?"

And that's when I heard her.

A stealthily, almost imperceptible sound entered my ear as a quite but curious soothing resonance that broke all my agonizing thoughts. The beautiful melody of a string instrument mesmerized me and woke me up to the world again. Desperately, I started chasing after that music, first looking around me and then suddenly sprinting forwards in pursuit of that harmony. What could it be? Who was the one to produce it? I never heard of something similar. I have come to know so much titles and songs throughout the years of my life but I never heard of such melody. What could this sound possibly be? Dragging me helplessly around the streets, drawn to it like a vulnerable creature that's blindly fallen in love with light. I wanted to know it. I wanted to embrace it and never let it go.

After a few minutes, I ended up in some sort of plaza, panting, in which a huge crowd of people with happy faces building up a human wall looked at something I couldn't see yet: the source of the melody that woke me.

I started making my way through the crowd so I could finally see the person performing such a heart-warming sound, completely unknown to my ears. And as I almost fall over because of tripping with someone else's foot, grabbing hardly with both hands my violin case so that nothing bad happened to it, I was able to meet the person who enlightened me.

I slowly lifted my head, nervous for some reason, but more curious than any of the current viewers, and I found for the first time her emerald eyes shining brightly with love: love for music, sitting on a fountain of water. That sweet curve created with her pink glazed like lips, a piece of art that decorated her smooth-looking beautiful face. And her hair… braided up to the side gracefully. A silky looking purple colored hair. I couldn't help to open my mouth wide.

"What was this feeling? It's the first time I've ever felt this way".

The way she was elegantly sit, with the cello between her long legs covered with a black skirt that reached her just above the knee, her feet using a pair of white gracious low-heels that compounded perfectly with her clothes and figure, moving her arms and fingers in flawless process to make music and endless harmony, her eyes closed and focused on the world that was on her mind, invulnerable, smiling.

It was almost magical, how good she looked.

Soon the crowd started to applause, I, for the second time, was woken up to the real world again. Dumbfounded, I started clapping as well, a little bit clumsily because of the surprise.

The girl put the cello to her side, stood up and bowed, thanking the people around them with a waving hand and bright smile. I felt my cheeks heat up for some reason, but I just brushed it off because I was more concerned of knowing the name of the piece she just finished playing. It seems I was a little bit late, because I watched as the crowd started to disperse as she started to put her things away. She was preparing to leave.

That sole thought knocked me out of my insecurity and made me realize how much I felt I needed to hear it again. And also, I wanted to know her name.

"E-Excuse me!"

"Huh?" She uttered as I approached her raising my hand in sign of stopping her, really, really nervous. I felt almost as nervous as when I performed on my first competition at the age of seven. "What is it?" She asked me ceasing to do everything just to have all of her attention, with a huge warm smile, which actually made me more nervous.

"Oh! Um, It isn't anything important is just that, I-I kind of… well, not kind of! I mean! I actually just really liked the melody and I haven't heard of it or anything so, uh… I was wondering if you know it. W-Well, of course you know it! You just played it perfectly and all but I don't so I just… that."

She just looked at me with a surprised face and even though I felt my whole face burning up as a bonfire up to my ears I didn't even had the power left to run away. How could I possibly ask something as simple as that like THAT? So we just kept looking at each other, me petrified as a rock and red as a freaking tomato and for some reason she just stayed the same, there, analyzing my face and probably entertaining herself at how pathetic of a person I am, for not being able to ask the simplest question of the music world.

But she just laughed. She started laughing non-stop while I was still dumbfounded and confused and blushing like a mad person. How worse could this possible get? I just couldn't believe this was actually happening. _Bozhe moy!_

"I won't kill you, you know?" She could just barely say while laughing. "You just want the name of the song, right?"

"If you'd be so kind…" I said lowly, bowing down mostly because I wanted to hide my burning hot face.

"Well, unfortunately for you, it doesn't have one…" My face must have had a one hundred and eighty degrees change because she suddenly stopped her awkward giggling and looked at me in more surprise.

"What do you mean it doesn't have one!?" I exclaimed loudly this time.

"Uh… Well, that's because I haven't named it yet…" She said as she smiled at me and blushing a little.

"What!? You made it?"

"Err… Yeah, kind of, well, not kind of". She smiled teasingly at me this time. That made me change back into my shy character again. Was that on purpose? I frowned a little, giving her a tiny glare that made her let out a giggle.

"Then… could you please at least tell me your name? You seem to be a really good cellist".

"Oh, but I'm just a street performer. I'm just known around here because I live in that apartment right there" she said pointing at a really near red building. "I don't enter competitions or anything of the sort. I just like to enjoy my music and this is a really nice and lively place".

"Well, that's such a shame… I'm sure you'd win lots of contests and quickly gain a famous name. You're really talented and… you are really p-pretty too". That last stutter made it all seem so wrong. I wanted to kill myself. Why do you do this to ME, brain!?

I saw her smile.

"Hey, you're not trying to hit on me, are you…?" She said giving me another teasing look, almost perverted this time. I felt another rush of blood dominating my face.

"WHA—! O-Of course I am not!"

"I'm just messing around, geez!" She giggled.

"Well, your sense of humor is a little bit weird." I pouted.

"Aw, come on! It's just that you actually look really funny and cute when you blush!" She laughed.

"WHA—! THERE YOU GO AGAIN!" Even though my objective was the contrary of making her laugh, at some point I thought I didn't mind it that much.

"Hahaha…! Well, anyway… What is your name?" She asked me while stopping laughing and wiping off a tear from her right eye with her hand, which I noticed had the nails neatly painted of a pastel pink color. They looked really good.

I coughed as to compose myself, trying to dissuade the blush on my face.

"I'm Ayase Eli, I'm a violinis—"

"HOLY— WAIT, THAT AYASE ELI?" The look on her face this time wasn't that of simple surprise, but rather that of amazement. I blinked twice in surprise.

"Err… Yeah? As I was saying I'm a violi—"

"YOU ARE AYASE ELI THE VIOLINIST!?"

I glared at her.

"Yes".

"Wow, so that's why you looked familiar! I can't believe you are such a dork".

I glared intensely at her this time.

"I would have slapped you with my violin but let's pretend I didn't hear anything". She laughed, again. "Also… what do you mean I look familiar?"

"Oh no, It's just that a few years ago I saw you playing your violin in some concert aired on the TV and I thought that you were amazing, so amazing and graceful and beautiful!" I blushed and looked to the side for a second. "…really beautiful".

"I know you are doing that on purpose".

"What?" She asked me as giving me the most innocent look ever.

"Ugh… never mind".

"Anyway! When I saw you, I thought that I could really become a good cellist. Because you looked like you were a really hard worker and at that time I wasn't having such a good time with my music, so I was thinking of leaving it behind. But you inspired me to be who I am now, while playing my instrument…" I noticed a little bit of pink on her cheeks, and her teasing look changed to another one. I think it was one of gratefulness. "I wanted to thank you".

"Y-You… don't have to really. I mean, I'm just doing what I—" I suddenly realized that I was going to say 'what I want' and I felt confused. I started remembering my struggle of some minutes earlier and I also noticed her giving me a more concerned but almost imperceptible look. "…what I like." I finished my sentence giving her a smile and she gave me one as well in return. "Anyway, I should probably go now, err… Huh? You still haven't told me your name!"

"Tojo Nozomi" She smiled.

For some reason, I felt my heart get really warm and fuzzy when she said her name. Maybe because that was the moment that name was craved inside of my soul completely, her name.

"Nozomi…" I thought out loud. She looked surprised.

"Well, aren't you quite the bold one?" She said teasing me once again.

"Ugh! Come on, I just- I said it to remember it. I didn't even think about it!"

I heard her laugh as she turned away to grab her things, making me pout again. She was really an exhausting person. But… even though she was, I realized that it had been a while since I felt so relaxed, and felt like I was actually having fun. I smiled at that thought, still looking at her back. Suddenly, I caught myself looking at her hair again, the way it shined brightly. Given that her braid was to the side, a little bit of her nape was shown, and I felt my cheeks getting redder again. I turned my view to the side, wondering what the hell was happening to me all of a sudden, having all these weird thoughts in mind about a girl I just met. Then, I realized as well that she wasn't wearing a scarf, and the weather was pretty cold.

"Uh, Tojo-san, aren't you cold?" I asked her as she just finished packing her instrument in the case.

"What? Ah, that's right. I left my scarf in my apartment. Well, technically I lost it hehe… But it doesn't really matter that much. It's right there so don't worry"

"Would you like me to help you carry that?" I said pointing at her cello. "It must be heavy"

"Oh, no don't worry, I've got thi—"

"I'll lend you my scarf so you won't get any colder. I'm okay because I lived in Russia. Also, let me help you" I said as I put down my violin.

Practically snatching away her instrument from her arms I settled it on my back and took my violin again. I made sure not to look at her while doing this because she'd obviously give me a teasing look and I'd get all flustered once more. But when I was all packed I remembered that I forgot to give her the scarf.

"Uh… that's right I'll give you the scarf now"

"You don't have to"

"No, really, please just… accept it. It'd made me look like an idiot if you don't. I don't really care about the cold weather. Come on, I'll give it to you now, just give me one sec—"

I suddenly felt both of her hands reach out to me from both sides of my head, almost as if she were to embrace me, or put her arms around my neck. That's what I thought at first glance. Moreover, just a tiny moment ago she was at a reasonable distance and now she just got so close to me I could actually feel her sweet scent. Not only her hair looked beautiful but its fragrance was mesmerizing as well. I just paralyzed. I stood there, while she seemingly slowly took my scarf off me and put it on her neck, without increasing the distance between us. Then she looked up to me, hypnotizing me with those big emerald eyes, looking at me intensely, making me blush.

But this time, it wasn't just me. She was blushing as well. Or at least, that's what I thought.

"Thank you" she said as she smiled at me, staying right there looking into my eyes just for a few seconds more, before rapidly snatching my violin from my hand this time. "But I'll be the one to look like an idiot if I let you carry everything so at least spare me this".

I giggled.

"Sure"

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, that was the first chapter. I reaaaally hope it turned out okay, because I just made it today and and and… I dunno. Save me.**

 **Also, I kind of plan to do this a relatively long fic, but I don't know if I can actually do that so… I have a lot of scenes in my head yet that I don't know HOW THE HELL TO CONNECT. And that's a problem because it slows everything down and I'm busy with school work too. Goddamit.**

 **I'm on vacation two weeks from now so whatever.**

 **I hope you like it! (: And I hope to finish the second chapter soon too hehe.**

 **NOZOELI FTW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know you

**A/N: Heeey! I'm back again with the second chapter! FINALLY.**

 **I swear I'm trying so hard for this to have a good and consistent plot. I searched around all internet how the hell violin competitions work, what pieces are played, etc etc. It won't be perfect but I'm trying to do the best I can anyway, I'm too ignorant of the world of music but couldn't leave this idea behind T_T And I also had to search for clothing vocabulary and stuff like that, because my main language remains being Spanish.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting to know you.

I slowly tried to open my eyes as rays of light that entered through my apartment's window made it all more difficult for me. Annoyed by it, I turned to the other side of the bed frowning and shutting my eyes strongly, grunting. I tried to sleep again but I didn't feel so sleepy anymore, so I quickly gave up on it.

The blankets of my bed covered me up to my waist, and I was wearing fairly revealing clothing as a pajama. I noticed I was feeling a little hot, thus I assumed it was a sunny morning. I wasn't that sensitive to cold since I got used to it in Russia, and now when it's just a little bit warmer than usual I have to immediately change clothes or take some off or else I'd start feeling dizzy, because I can't stand the heat.

I turned to the other side of the bed again, now letting the light reach my face, half-closing my eyes because of the sudden brightness I had to get used to. After a while I took a look through the window, where tiny grey and brown birds were chirping and setting flight to the sky or simply someone else's building. It seemed sunny and warm outside, unlike a few days ago when the weather was really cold.

I incorporated and sat on the corner of the bed, yawning. It was Sunday today.

Just after staying like that for a few more seconds I got up and got ready to prepare breakfast, putting on a simple black tank top, shorts and slippers, leaving my hair down. I made my bed, tidied up the room a little and opened the window, causing the remaining little sparrows to set flight all at once, making that soft flapping sound that somehow relaxed me and marked the start of a new day, which was indeed beautiful.

I thought it would be a waste to stay at home practicing the violin, even though the most important event of my life, and the reason why my music classes were gradually becoming more intense, would be arriving soon: The National Violin Competition of this year would be held in this country, in the capital, just a few hours from here by train, in five more months. The event was held every two years, for artist up to twenty five years old. I'd have to wait two more years to take the chance again if I failed, two more years of confused thoughts whether I really wanted to do this or not. But it was a fact that made my heart race with excitement, however at the same time I felt lost and insecure. My head was a mess of indecisive thoughts. I was decided to be number one but even that determination didn't felt totally pure.

"Is this really what I want to do?"

I shook my head and slapped me lightly with both hands in both cheeks twice, trying to escape from that abyss of thoughts that would just make me lose time and make me more upset. Thus, I concluded today would be just another day of self-practice and closed the window, now heading towards the kitchen to eat something.

As I opened my refrigerator to take out the milk which I planned to mix with cereal I heard my cellphone ringing. I turned away and closed the refrigerator with my foot, leaving the milk on top of the counter and walking fast to my room so I wouldn't miss the call.

My eyes opened wide when I looked at the screen and I felt my heart skip a beat, as well as my cheeks reddening a little.

" _Khorosho_ …" I said before taking the phone to my ear. "Hello? Tojo?"

"Hey! It's been a while!" I felt a smile being formed on my face as I heard her voice. "How have you been?"

"Uh… Good and you?"

"Great, thank you!" She giggled a little. "Hey, I was wondering if you had any plans for today".

"Eh? Ah… yeah, I kind of… felt the need to practice" I said while walking around the room playing with a string of my hair or touching random things. "Why?"

"Oh, I just wanted to hang out with you for a while. You made me laugh so much the other day I wanted to see you again".

I brought my other hand to my mouth trying to stop a wild smile from forming, stopping in the room and feeling a little bit of heat rising up on my ears.

"Are you blushing now or do I have to keep going on like this?" I heard her tease me through the phone with a playful tone.

"Do you ever stop?" I groaned at her, but she just giggled as always. I continued to walk around the room. "But… I'm sorry I'm just too worried about the competition… I feel that if I don't practice harder than usual I'll blow it all up"

"Hmm… Then, let's get something to eat and after that go to someplace in the city to practice together!"

"Eh?"

"What? You heard me. If you keep going on like this you'll just end up blowing it up because of stress. The competition is five months from now, right?"

"Uh, you know about it?"

"Well, just because I told you I don't enter competitions and such it doesn't mean I'm totally ignorant to what goes on in the world of music, okay?" This time I was the one to giggle. "So, how about it?"

I smiled. "It sounds good to me"

"Yay! Then I'll be seeing you at one o'clock were we met the other day, okay?"

"Got it…"

"Okay, see you! Miss dork violinist"

"I swear when I see you I'll definitely slap you this time with my vio—" But I couldn't finish up my threat because she hung up the phone before I could say it.

"Geez… This girl" I thought to myself. But immediately that annoyed look was changed for one of satisfaction and amusement.

It has been a while since I've hanged out with a friend on Sunday.

* * *

"Over here!"

I searched for the voice with my eyes, until I saw the girl who I met five days ago waving at me in the distance. She was by the fountain of the other day, in which she gave her own personal and fantastic performance. As I walked towards her, I noticed she was wearing a flowery dress adjusted to the waist and a light blue jeans jacket, with tights that reached above her knees and low heels again. She had on her back the red case for her cello and her hair braided to the side like the other day.

She looked beautiful.

My face must have betrayed me because it seems she saw my thoughts as I approached her since she gave me another teasing look. I noticed she was also wearing a little bit of make-up.

"So, how do I look?" She asked me.

"You look okay"

"What? That's all?" She looked at me earnestly, waiting for a response.

I turned my gaze as I lightly blushed.

"…Okay, you look really good"

"Thanks, you look good too!" She chuckled. "Shall we get going? I know a restaurant around here that serves the best parfaits ever for dessert"

"Sure" I said giving her a smile.

"Oh and… I'll be the one to carry my own stuff now, okay prince?"

She grinned. I furiously blushed as I remembered that I carried her own instrument, practically snatching it away from her arms to her apartment because of an unknown reason and I just didn't know what the hell was I trying to prove at that time, but I realized it was really weird and awkward for a person to do that. Moreover I had just met her that day. I was no different than a random guy who tries to flirt with women. I felt so embarrassed I put my hand on my face, lowering my head.

"Ah… About that…"

"Hahaha, no worries. It was actually really nice of you" She gave me another one of her heart-warming smiles and took my sleeve with her right hand. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

We had finished eating everything and were heading out of the restaurant. We talked about a lot of things, like what types of music we liked. But she was mainly interested about my life, so she asked me a lot of questions, like how was my stay in Russia when I was younger, my musical career or about my family. She even asked me if I was dating someone at the moment, and then, seeing through my reaction, started to tease me because of not having dated anyone at all until now, calling me a dork for the third time, for which I actually slapped her with a spoon, leaving some cream on her face that made her laugh even more.

I felt drawn to her; to her extroverted and joyful personality. I felt like I needed something like that in my life, which until now had been so strict and competitive, aiming to achieve a single goal without thinking or worrying about anything else.

Maybe I really needed someone like her in my life.

Suddenly, I felt a drop of water fell in my nose. I looked up to the sky, the same sky that just a few hours ago had been shining the most brightly and that now looked grey and cloudy.

"It looks like it's going to rain" I said, lifting my arm and opening my hand to see if any more raindrops fell on my palm.

"You're right"

Then, I felt her hand take mine. I turned and looked in surprise.

"If we run now to my apartment we may get there without getting soaked, come with me!" She said as she started running and pulling me to run with her.

"Eh? B-But what about practice?"

"What, you want to play violin in the rain? …Wait, that doesn't sound bad at all. It's kind of romantic, don't you think?" She giggled.

"If you think ruining your instrument is romantic, I guess so"

"Ugh, now I know why you haven't dated anyone yet… What a d—"

"I swear, if you say that word one more time I'll kill you"

She grinned at me and kept on running, now looking forward, without letting go of my hand.

I looked at her back, where she carried her instrument; her cello. And while looking at it and her purple, long braided hair moving with the wind, I felt a lot of gratitude for some reason. I felt a strong emotion rising up in my heart, excitement giving bright to my blue eyes, amazed and admired by the person that pulled me across the city escaping of the rain. And smiling uncontrollably, feeling the need to laugh like never before, I squeezed my hand into hers tightly, determined to never let it go.

When we finally got to her apartment, almost getting soaked because of the rain that started pouring down just a few seconds after we entered the building, she made me come in and offered me some tea, going directly to the kitchen after leaving her cello on the sofa at the living room.

I left my jacket on a wall rack at the entrance and my violin case beneath it.

I looked curiously at the interior of the apartment, which didn't look that old. More like it seemed she got here not so long ago. Also, it wasn't that decorated with stuff. It seemed kind of empty.

"You live alone too?" I asked as I leaned to the wall watching her prepare tea.

"Yeah, I moved here recently as well"

"Why?"

"Well, to be honest I was a little bit lost about what I wanted to do with my future" I blinked at that. She continued to prepare tea. "Sugar?"

"Ah, five tablespoons please"

"You like sweet things, I see" She smiled at me. I nodded.

"Anyway, up until now all I've done with my life is work on part-time jobs and play the cello on my free times".

"But… why haven't you studied music or…?"

"I thought about that but I wasn't sure" she passed me the tea and started stirring hers. "But now I've made up my mind and came here to study cello on college. Then I'll join an orchestra and be happy playing my instrument for the rest of my life" She took a sip of her tea and looked at me, smiling. I didn't know what to say so I did the same thing. "Ok, to say the truth…" she continued "I'm a little bit scared of recitals"

I saw her blush a little. 'So she really does gets embarrassed from now and then', I thought. I smiled.

"Why? You were playing so happily that day the crowd was so big I couldn't even see you at first"

"But that's different. People don't expect someone to sit by a fountain to play the cello nor expects of them to play it perfectly, unlike concerts and recitals. That's why I was a little bit lost. I love playing my instrument but I know that if I want to study it I'll have to face playing under that pressure in front of all those men and women that analyzes you completely and I just can't…"

The more she talked about herself the more she blushed, to the point of not looking me in the eyes anymore, turning a little bit to the side trying to hide her face. I couldn't help but keep smiling.

"Hey, stop that".

"What?"

"You're laughing of me inside your mind right now, I'm sure of it. Just look at your smile"

"Wha… I'm not laughing at you" I said starting to really laugh. "It's just… You're so red it's funny to see you like this"

"Come on! Don't laugh!" She exclaimed, making me burst out laughing even more. It was the first time I had seen her so embarrassed about something.

I wiped out a tear off my face, looking at her pout.

"But it's not so much like that, you know? Once you're a member of the orchestra you'll be one more person out of many others who'd be in the same boat as you"

"I guess so… But what if I blow it up and ruin everything?"

"You'd only end up blowing it up because of stress" I grinned at her. She glared at me. "Well, let me enjoy having the tables turned for a while" I giggled.

"You'll enjoy it outside in the rain if you continue"

"Hahaha, let's just get to practice, okay?" I said walking to the entrance to get my violin. I felt how she stood there still glaring at me, pouting with her cheeks lightly colored red before she headed towards the sofa to get her cello.

Once we were settled there in the living room we left the mugs with tea on top of the center table and tested the sound of our instruments.

"What song are we playing?" She asked me.

"Ah… actually, I haven't decided on one for the quarter-finals. But I've still got fifteen days left to choose"

"Hmm… what piece should it be? Have you thought of one?"

"I was thinking of playing something like _Mendelssohn Concerto in E minor Op. 64._ It has a lot of power and I think would make a good start"

"Then let's try that one"

"…"

"What?"

"You know how to play the cello part? Or…?"

"Hey, who do you think I am? Just so you know I had music classes, ok? I may not participate in stuff like you but I AM planning on going to study music in college. Now stop believing I don't know anything just because I told you I'm a street performer and saw me playing by a fountain in a plaza a piece made by myself, that by the way you loved—"

"Okay, okay, geez! I just wanted to make sure!"

"Do you really think I would invite you to my house so we could play together without me knowing anything just to tease you?"

"…To tell you the truth, I—"

"Okay, never mind. Let's play"

We looked at each other in silence for a few seconds and then started to laugh.

"Geez, Tojo…"

"…Don't call me that"

"Eh?" I looked at her and she was intensely looking at me, with serious eyes.

"Let's start calling each other by our names, okay Eli-chi?

"Eli-chi? That's not even my name…"

"But it sounds cute, doesn't it?" As she said that I blushed a little. "Now you call me by my name"

She was watching me vigorously with those emerald eyes of hers, leaning towards me a little because of the eagerness she felt for me to say her name.

"Come on, say it" She insisted.

"D-Don't be ridiculous and get your instrument ready to play…" I said turning away my head and closing my eyes, with my cheeks fairly heated up. Then I opened one of them to look at her, who was now grabbing her instrument and giving out a sigh. I gulped.

"Nozomi…"

This time, she turned to look at me again, with a huge smile in her face and shining eyes.

"Yes, Eli-chi?" She asked me happily.

"N-Nothing, I just said your name like you wanted me to…"

"Thank you, Eli-chi" She thanked me giving me another one of her adorable smiles. And I just looked at her for a while, amazed, feeling something strange in my chest that I couldn't describe or put into words. More when she kept watching me as well, looking into my eyes until she laughed out of awkwardness and told me to start playing.

And so we did. I swear I've never felt like I loved music so much until that day. The harmonizing sound of her instrument with mine, her sweet figure moving her fingers and arm, smiling while having her eyes closed, enjoying the melody; a love for music so much greater than mine, so much more admirable. I felt so glad of having heard her sound that day, to have had the courage to approach her and for her to have such a big cello that made me accompany her back to her apartment.

…It was the first time of my life I felt so glad of being a violinist.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's all for now.**

 **I think the third chapter is going to take more time because I have some school work to do that I've been denying because of this sudden inspiration lmao. And I'm kind of full with it right now.**

 **It's 4 am but I needed to finish this.**

 **I hope you liked it! And thanks to the people who favorited, followed and reviewed my fanfic SO MUCH! You wouldn't understand how HAPPY I felt when I saw them. It was so motivating, I don't knooow.**

 **I'll try to have the third chapter ready as fast as I can (:**

 **Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Would you like to go with me?

**A/N: Yay, chapter 3 is done!**

 **I got lucky since the school test I was supposed to have on Friday is now going to be on Wednesday of the next week, so I decided to use this free time for writing the 3rd chapter!**

 **This chapter is mostly about what's going to happen in the next (that I plan to make more interesting and with more Nozoeli fluff or something). But I needed an event or something to connect and that could make the time advance.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Would you like to go with me?

I saw as my private music teacher carefully and attentively listened to me playing the violin, seated, and me standing up in the middle of the music room in her house. I usually went to her place instead of her to mine because it was more comfortable. She dedicated all of her time to her teaching job and passion, thus her house was the perfect place with the best space to practice. It was like a music store. She was really perfectionist and strict with her work and a very expensive and well-known teacher as well. I can't count how many times she has scolded me and pointed out all of my flaws, to get a better result. She contributed a lot along all of these years for me to be this successful, and I thanked her for that.

"That's enough" She said. I stopped playing. "You're playing the song at the right tempo but the pitch goes slightly off from now and then. You have to fix that by the time there's one month left till the competition if you want good results"

"Yes, Ma'am"

Formality was a common feature in my family and in my social environment. Since I was little I was taught to address all the people I met in a formal way, the more the better. Plus, in all of my recitals and such, having a good image and manners were a big help to please the adjudicators.

I think this may be the reason I felt so awkward when I addressed Nozomi with her name for the first time, moreover it was just on the fifth day after we met. She surely was a straightforward person. But… I didn't dislike it either. On the contrary, I liked it.

Of course I'd like to call her by her name: I found it beautiful.

"Oh, Ayase-san, I almost forgot"

"Huh?"

"You'll be playing a violin solo with an orchestra in a week more. This was an idea of your grandmother so you could practice in front of an audience, for you to prepare the ambience of the competition. There will be a few acquaintances of her that are music judges participating of the event too, to give you some proper advices as well. It will be in the city nearby, with an orchestra for the wedding of one of your mother's colleagues so we'll have to be prepared by then. I believe that with this week's practice we'll be able to diminish your actual flaws to give a decent performance"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Alright, that's all we'll do for today. Even though you have still a lot of work left to do I believe you are getting better every day, I wouldn't expect anything less from you"

"Thank you, Ma'am" I smiled at her. "I'll do my best"

"Of course" She stood up from her seat. I packed my violin and fetched my scarf and my duffle coat; the cold days had returned, or rather, that day when I went with Nozomi to eat parfaits was a really unusual day that happened to be really sunny in the middle of autumn, until the afternoon, that is.

She walked me to her house's entrance and I bowed to her saying goodbye and thanking her for her work. She told me to have a safe walk home and shut the door behind me once I was out in the street.

Just a few moments before I reached my apartment my cellphone started to ring. When I got it out of my pocket and looked at the screen, I felt a little bit disappointed when I read 'Mom' in it. I realized then that the person I was expecting wasn't her, but Nozomi.

Embarrassed at my own self and after saying hello to the landlady that greeted me as I walked by to my apartment, I answered the call.

"Hello, Mom?"

"How's my cute and clever Elichika?" I heard her say enthusiastically through the phone.

"Mom… That was how you called me when I was a little girl" I said walking up the stairs.

"But it's so cute, how could I stop? And it's true too! You are my both, cute and clever, little Elichika!"

"I have twenty now and living alone in my apartment, but if you say so…"

"There you go again, being all grumpy. Well, anyway I called you to ask you how you've been doing and because your grandma told me you'd be giving a performance in my colleague's wedding. I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, mom" I said opening the door to the entrance of my home.

As my mom talked to me I threw my scarf and coat to the sofa, left my violin case carefully on the dining table and took out a pot to boil water for dinner.

"My co-worker looks so good with her new husband! She also looks so happy it makes _me_ happy"

"That's great"

"I know! I'll be watching your performance all along. Oh, and I also wanted to tell you that Alisa will be going too. When I told her that you were going to perform her eyes started to emanate that brightness that always appear when I mention your name. She must be so proud of her sister, it's adorable"

I smiled at that. Alisa was the cutest and best little sister ever. Now she'd be soon ending her last year of high school and, like me, she wanted to study music, but instead of the violin she chose the bassoon as her instrument. I heard her play a couple of times. She got so excited for me to hear her play that she made a tons of mistakes, but laughed happily about it, telling me that she'd one day become as good as me. That kind of optimism and carefreeness was one of the things I admired most of her. She just wanted to enjoy her instrument and took every little step at her own rhythm.

"I'm happy she'll be coming. Tell her that I'm going to give it my best just for her"

Suddenly I heard Alisa's voice through the phone saying: 'Mom? Are you talking to onee-chan!? LET ME TALK TO HER TOO!', and my mom kind of trying to escape from her. I started to laugh because of their shouts and struggling.

"Onee-chan!? Why don't you ever call us!? How have you been!?" As Alisa said that to me I could hear my mom complaining of being assaulted by her own daughter. And I gave out another loud chuckle.

"Good, Alisa, and I see you've been doing okay too, as always?"

"You bet I am! I wanted to say that I'll be the one to watch and hear your performance with more excitement than everyone else, okay!?"

"Hahaha, thank you, Alisa" I said as I put some noodles in the pot with the boiling water. "I also wanted to tell you that I'll give my best just for you"

"…Onee-chan! Thank yo— AH!"

Then, I heard another noise of someone else grabbing the phone and, subsequently, Alisa complaining this time instead of my mom.

"I'll be sure to call you when Alisa isn't around next time"

"You two are sure something else"

"We sure are, huh? It's your sister's fault for stealing her mom's cellphone while she's talking!" I heard Alisa shout: 'I WANT TO TALK TO HER TOO!', and then my mom exclaiming: 'WELL THEN, _YOU_ CALL HER!'. I laughed again, holding my phone with my shoulder pressed against my ear while using my hands to cook. "Well, to just finish this I also wanted to tell you that you can invite someone else if you want; a friend maybe… or a boyfriend?"

"I'm not dating, mom"

"Aw, that's such a shame. I'd sure like to see you being in a relationship one day. You're so pretty you must be the one to avoid a relationship. Boys must be all over you"

"To be honest, I don't really care about it…"

"Hahaha, there you go again. I'll be seeing you then, my dear. Remember that I sent you the direction by e-mail, okay? If you get lost or something let me know"

"Sure, thank you, mom. Tell Alisa I'll be seeing her too for me"

"Of course! Have a nice afternoon, sweetie. Bye!"

Before she hung up the phone, I could hear Alisa still nagging her about wanting to talk to me, and my mom telling her that I was tired from practice.

I walked to where my things were to tidy them up, and took my violin case to my room, where I always keep it. I let myself collapse on my bed, waiting for the dinner to be cooked and ready, turned around to face upwards and stared at my ceiling.

"A boyfriend, huh… I don't need that"

Then I turned to the side and hugged my pillow. I noticed my cellphone on top of my side-table, where I had left it, and thought about inviting someone to the event.

I hardly needed more time to think, since Nozomi came to my mind almost immediately.

It was kind of awkward at first, because I was thinking about boyfriends and suddenly Nozomi came to my mind, which made me blush and feel embarrassed with myself. Seriously, what the hell was going on with my mind? She wasn't even a boy, yet I acted like I had a girl-crush or something. Maybe I felt lonely and romantically frustrated? But after thinking that I only felt more embarrassed with myself and decided not to call her because of the mess that was going on inside of my mind. It would just end up being a stupid conversation and me being the victim of Nozomi's teasing. I doubted I could even accomplish the objective of inviting her, which also sounded weird. Why couldn't my mom just say friend and keep her mouth shut? Ugh.

I turned to the other side, avoiding looking at the phone. But, for some reason… I felt the need to turn around again and take it.

I started searching through my contacts and when I found Nozomi's name, I just kept looking at it, without doing anything. I just looked, observed the name before me, with every second that passed making me more anxious of whether I'd call her or not.

But I made up my mind.

I incorporated and sat on the border of my bed, with my cheeks flushed. It took me a few seconds, almost a minute, to tap my cellphone's screen and take it to my ear, hearing that eternal sound of suspense.

 _Toot… Toot… Toot…_

I heard the answering sound.

"Hello?"

I gulped.

"N-Nozomi, hey!" I said, kind of awkwardly. "What's up?"

"…"

"N-Nozomi?"

"Oh my god, Eli-chi, please don't tell me somebody died"

"WHAT!? Why would I say something like that!?"

"Well, it's REALLY unusual for you to call me. It's been a month since we met and I've been the one to make all the calls, so I figured something urgent must have happened?"

"…Nozomi, you have a really sinister mind…"

"Okay, well, if you just called to say that to me I think I should go now…"

"NO, WAIT!"

I heard her giggle.

"Well, I guess it may not be something bad, but it must be something urgent. For you to stop me like this, Eli-chi"

Now I felt more awkward. If I invited her, she'd think that it'd be something urgent and thus start teasing me again. I sighed. 'Why, Nozomi… You have to make this so difficult' I thought. But then, swallowing all my fears, I just spoke my mind out. How could I be so afraid of this person?

Why did I worry so much about what she would think of me?

"No, I just…" I gulped again. "I just wanted to know if you are free next Friday…"

"Oh, what's this? Are you inviting me on a date?"

As expected.

"No, I'm inviting you to a wedding"

"Holy crap, Eli-chi, you surely can be daring if you want to… I mean, we should think more about it…"

"Oh my GOD, NOZOMI, I'm not asking you to get MARRIED to me, I'm inviting you to see someone ELSE get married"

"Well, that's kind of disappointing…"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

She started laughing again, without stopping, and I just sat there with my face all red and breathing anxiously, wanting to slap this girl with a spoon again, or better, with my violin.

"Hahahaha… Ah… Well, jokes aside…" 'FINALLY' I thought. "I'd be glad to accompany Eli-chi to that someone else's wedding"

"Ah, well, you'd be accompanying me for sure, but I'm going there, uh, to a co-worker of my mom's wedding, mainly because I'll play the violin solos as practice for the competition"

"Oh, wow! I'll see you perform a recital in real life then! I'm suddenly so excited! Now I really want to go!"

"That's great. Then… Uh, I think we should meet around 9 a.m.? We need to take the train to the city nearby and then get a cab or something. We'll go to participate in the event a while and then I'll skip that for a little bit to get ready for the performance"

"Fine by me" She said happily.

"Good. Then… I'll be seeing you next Friday?"

"You can count on me"

Those last words made me feel so relieved I could not even explain it. It felt like I got something off of my chest. I felt like I accomplished something really important and I felt totally happy about it.

'I'll be going with Nozomi to the wedding', Is what I thought.

I hung up the phone, but didn't move afterwards. I was just so happy I didn't even know what to do. I felt like screaming, like opening the window and shouting to the world that I made it, I did it; I didn't feel like a coward anymore, that I would never ever regret it.

I felt so good, it was awesome.

And then, I suddenly remembered I'd left some food being cooked in the kitchen. Wiping off the smile of my face and opening my eyes wide in realization I ran to the kitchen, just to find out most of my food had gotten burnt.

"Goddamit"

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it!**

 **If I made all of the idea in this chapter it would have been too long so I decided to separate it in two chapters, so that's why this chapter is shorter than the others. Sorry…**

 **But, anyway, I'm really excited to do the 4th chapter because I have a few scenes in my head that I'm planning to put there, but at the end I don't know how things will end up.**

 **I just hope you guys aren't getting bored or anything of the sort D: I'm trying to make a good plot, not just random Nozoeli things (that are actually precious, but oh well, my mind just won't let me). I'm more of the: "I want to get there with time". And I'm really inspired too.**

 **Thank you for reading! And I'll try to get the fourth chapter done by the end of the week!**


End file.
